Danganropa Tales
by malcopunch
Summary: Komaru - The Rouge, Byakuya - The Butler, Chihiro - the Princess , Aoi - The Fighter, Hajime - The Mercenary, Touko - the Scientist and Kyoko - the Detective. They all have to work together and form the guild known Brave's Hope. Based on the story of Tales of Vesperia.
1. A Rouge, a Prison and a Thief

Danganropa – A Rouge, a Prison and a Thief START

?: "Our World, Kibougamine is a harsh place full with monsters however we humans have been able to survive. This is because the monsters cannot get into our towns as there are barriers that have been set up thanks to the blastias. Humans are completely dependent on these barriers for their survival. As such they have built town and cities inside of these barriers. Never stepping into the world outside of these barriers besides a few trained people called Imperial Knights who protect the people from the barrier and we who are insider the barriers enjoy relatively comfortable lives thanks to the blastias. The blastias are everything – they are the fire, water and light. They are the cause of why the current empire is currently in a calm state. We try to forget about the monsters that exist outside of these barriers but we must remain vigilant..."

Lower Quarter:

(I was thinking about my next meal until suddenly...)

Yuta: "Komaru! This is not good at all!"

Komaru: "Why are you yelling so loud? I can hear you perfectly fine"

Yuta: "Sorry but the aqua blastia has been broken again"

Komaru: "Didn't they just finish fixing it…main what a pain"

Yuta: "I know right, we need all the help we can get"

Komaru: "How about you leave it to the "great and powerful" Imperial Knights to solve everything out. Isn't it there job to fix blastia? "

Yuta: "They are not coming as they never go to the lower quarter"

(I started to walk in the direction of the door)

Komaru: "What about the heroic Makoto?"

Yuta: "I tried contacting him but the Imperial Knights won't let me in"

?: "YUTA! Come down here and help already"

Yuta: "Komaru, come on already"

(I shrugged)

Komaru: "I might as well check out what is going on but it is weird that Makoto is not here, he is always at the scene of trouble"

(I went down stairs and decided to travel to the source of the trouble)

'Lower Quarter Foundation'

(Suddenly I noticed someone was already there)

Aoi: "Oh hi there Komaru"

Komaru: "Hi there Aoi, I see you are working to help people fix the aqua blastia"

Aoi: "It is much more difficult than it looks, I wish we had that blastia mage to fix things"

Komaru: "You mean Fukawa?"

Yuta: "Wait, wasn't she the one who fixed it last time and it still broke"

Aoi: "Yeah I guess you are right. Can you lend us some assistance when it comes to this damn Aqua Blastia"

Yuta: "It's impossible to find Fukawa since she leaves in the Upper Quarter"

Komaru: "Fine then, I will contact her"

Yuta: "You're not seriously thinking of going there are you?"

Komaru: "I will be fine though I do admit it gives me the creeps"

Aoi: "You really think you are invincible…what happens if you get caught. You are the best man for fixing problems in the lower quarter and it would be a shame if you..."

Komaru: "Don't worry Aoi, I will be fine"

Aoi: "sigh" Fine then but don't blame me if you get caught"

Komaru: "I won't"

(I slowly went up the stairs to the upper quarter. I knew that there was no way the knights were going to let me in so I would have to find out another way. I noticed near the upper quarter entrance there was a bush and I decided to hide in it)

Imperial Knight: "Did you hear about the blastia in the lower quarter?"

Imperial Knight: "Someone is breaking it and then collecting money to fix it. How rude"

Imperial Knight: "It's disgraceful"

(I noticed there was a couple of rocks on the ground that were perfect for hitting Imperial Knights. I threw it at the Imperial Knight on the right)

Imperial Knight: "Act"

Imperial Knight: "Whose there"

(I threw the second rock at the other Imperial Knight)

Imperial Knight: "Damn it"

(The second Imperial Knight got knocked out)

Komaru: "Idiots, looks like I have to find the trial"

(As I started to walk I realized that someone must really wanting to piss off the lower quarter and throw them into chaos)

Komaru; "Looks like I will have to catch that person"

(I noticed there was a big house)

Komaru: "I might as well start by looking there"

(I looked around the house until a saw a possible entrance)

Komaru: "Looks like I can get in this house through the window"

(After being as quiet as possible I managed to slip through the door and into the house without anyone knowing of my presence)

Komaru: "That was easy. I know that Fukawa is hiding here somewhere" 

(I decided to go up the stairs until a saw a mysterious figure in a robe who was wearing a clock so I could not tell what he/she looked like)

Komaru: "So that's most likely the thief"

(The theif looked like he/she was paying too much attention to the blastia core. I decided to make me move and quickly pointed my sword at the thief)

Komaru: "You are Fukawa, right"

(Suddenly the thief pulled out a smoke bomb and used it to make his escape)

Komaru: "Damn it the thief escaped and he did not leave the blastia core behind…looks like we have to follow him some more. Man I am going to give that mage a piece of my mind when I am done with him"

(I decided to head out of the house)

Imperial Knight: "You there"

Imperial Knight: "Going as low as robbing an aristocrat's house. That's low even for you Komaru"

(I noticed they drew their swords)

Komaru; "What a pain, looks like there is no way I can leave without fighting these guys"

(I drew my sword. While the Imperial Knight was distracted I took his spear and sliced it in half with my sword and pointing my sword at him)

Komaru: "You really should not have been distracted. How the hell did you make Imperial Knight?"

(Suddenly the other Imperial Knight drew his sword and pointed at me)

Imperial Knight: "Do not insult Darren!"

Komaru: "So that's him name. I don't think I will remember it though"

(I knocked the sword out of his hand and point my sword at him)

Komaru: "Come on, you guys really can do better than that, can't you"

(Suddenly more knights appeared)

Komaru: "Looks like I won't be able to catch up to the thief any time soon"

Celestia: "How typical, the Kamakura Brigade can't even capture one low life"

Imperial Knight: "Captain Celestia, am sorry we did not manage to capture him"

Celestia: "We have no use of you low born scum"

Komaru: "Pretty hypocritical words coming from the likes you Ludenberg"

Celestia: "To be honest I am pretty busy so I won't be able to play with you Mrs Naegi"

Komaru; "sigh" It's people like you that make Makoto's life a living hell in the Imperial Knights"

Celestia: "Humph, a little pressure and pain is just want that annoying lieutenant needs"

(The knight started to get closer)

Celestia: "When you are done with him, throw him into the prison like a dog. 11 days should teach him not to be disrespectful to the knights"

(Suddenly one of the Knights knocked me out)

?: "So…the thief made off with the blastia from the noble's mansion"

?: "Then he was caught and the loot was returned"

?: "Do you really believe that, it's just the nobility trying to keep everything hushed up so people don't realize they still haven't caught the thief yet"

?: "What do you mean"

?: "The treasure in the mansion is fake"

?: "You are pulling my arm"

?: "You didn't hear it from me. I've heard the Thieves Guild are going nuts trying to find the one who took the blastia since of course it's worth a fortune"

?: "That's enough out of you, it's almost meal time old man"

(The guard left)

?: "Why does everyone keep calling me Old Man…it really does hurt my feelings"

?: "I did not make up a single word. I have eyes digging every scrap of Information about this whole incident"

Komaru: "Doubt it, Old Man"

?: "Hey I know a lot of secrets, tell me something and I am sure I can answer"

Komaru: "I just want to know how the hell i get out of here"

?: "They will let you out if you keep your mouth shut for 11 days"

Komaru: "The lower quarter will be in deep shit by then"

?: "Oh yeah, I heard about that

?: "Sorry, I don't know how to fix your problem"

(Suddenly a couple of knights appeared)

Imperial Knight: "Captain Mukuro requires your assistance, Hajime"

Hajime: "Sure I'm coming…"

(Suddenly the knights opened the prison door and Hajime walked outside. As he walked next to by prison door he fell on his knee)

Hajime; "Meet me at the statue of the goddess"

(I noticed he had a prison key and slid it secretly under the prison floor)

Imperial Knight: "What are you doing?"

Hajime: "Don't worry, I'm coming"

END OF Danganropa Tales – A Rouge, a Prison and a Thief.


	2. The Princess and the Pauper

Komaru: "Hmm, seems like Hinata's not a bad person. Well I was not planning of sitting here in this cell anyway. It's time to go and see how the others are doing"

(I opened the door and quietly snuck so I would not be caught by the soldiers. I noticed that my sword and my other tools were near the jail cell)

Komaru: "Really, why would any solider put my weapons near my jail cell? I beat it was some of those idoit knights"

(I decided to look around for an exit)

Komaru: "Where is a map on this place?"

(I noticed there was stairs)

Komaru: "Usually the exit is on the 1st floor and since this is the bottom floor I should be able to fine an exit if I go up these stairs"

(As I climbed those stairs I wondered if everything had been sorted out regarding the Aqua Blastia. I noticed an exit until)

?: "Stay away soldiers"

?: "Please, I beg of you. We don't want to hurt you. We are just looking for Makoto"

(That piqued my interest. Why were these people trying to find Makoto? I debated with myself on if I should help them but in the end)

Komaru: "Demon Fang"

(I knocked one of the knights of his feet with my blame)

Imperial Knight: "Whose there!"

Komaru: "I see you are harassing two people there. My,that is not very knightly"

Imperial Knight: "Komaru Naegi, how did you break out of your cell?"

Komaru: "It was easy as defeating Imperial Knights"

Imperial Knight: "Grrr…you will pay for your law-breaking Komaru"

(I clashed my blade with his and then saw an opening and punched him)

Imperal Knight: "Damn it..."

(The knight fell with a thud. Suddenly I noticed a punch coming from the other direction)

Komaru: "Hey what that's for"

?: "Your just a normal thug aren't you…this place is above the prison cell so you must have broken out of prison"

?: "But….he saved us" 

?: "….."

?: "Let's just hear him out to see what he has to say and then...we can decide if he is trustworthy" 

(The guy with the blonde hair and glasses loosened his grip on me and then decided to check if his partner was alright)

?: "Um…can I ask you something"

Komaru: "Was is it?"

?: "Why did you save us…if your just a thug you could have gone out the exit"

Komaru: "Well I heard you mention Makoto"

(The girl immediately piqued up)

?: "Oh yeah, we have to warn Makoto that he has become the target of assassinion"

(I was surprised by the girl's statement)

?: "Do you know Makoto"

Komaru: "I was a former ally of his in the Imperial Knights and his younger sister"

?: "Oh I see"

?: "Looks like we can trust him. I might as well tell you my name. My name is Chihiro and this is Byakuya"

Byakuya: "I recommend we all hurry quickly. They might send more reinforcements"

Komaru: "Let's go"

(We quickly headed out of the building)

Komaru: "Can I ask you something"

(Byakuya looked annoyed)

Byakuya: "What is it?" 

Komaru: "Why were you in that building in the first place?"

Chihiro: "Well, we overheard plans from one of the Captains that Makoto had been targeted so we decided to tell Mukuro the second most High Ranking Captain but the Imperial Knights didn't believe us and then attacked us"

Komaru: "My guess is that some of those knights are loyal to Celestia. Makes sense, she is the type to backstab others. Wait a sec, Byakuya what is your relation to Chihiro?"

Byakuya: "I am the butler to the High Ranking Fuijisaki family and I protect her."

Komaru: "Makes sense considering your posh accent"

(It seemed like Byakuya ignored the comment I made about his accent"

Komaru: "Before we go and find Makoto I just want to check something in the lower quarter"

(Byakuya looked a bit annoyed but after a look from Chihiro)

Byakuya: "sigh" We will go to the lower quarter and then look for Makoto

(The three of us set out for the lower quarter)

Chihiro: "How is the lower quarter? I have never been there before"

Komaru: "It's improved since how it was but it's still kind of shitty"

(We walked to the foundation. I noticed that the water has stopped)

Yuta: "Komaru, what took you so long?"

Komaru: "Sorry I got thrown in prison...again"

Aoi: "Seriously, you really got to stop getting yourself thrown in prison. Also who are these two?"

Komaru: "There are just a couple of people I picked up in the upper quarter"

Byakuya: "My name is Byakuya, pleased to meet you"

Chihiro: "My name is Chihiro, I am pleased to meet you"

Aoi: "Yeah I can tell you guys are from the upper quarter…so Komaru where are you going"

Komaru: "I am going to warn Makoto of an assassination plot" 

Aoi: "I see, I want to protect Makoto to so can I come with you. Yuta can handle things here"

Yuta: "I certainly can"

Aoi: "Okay I just need to get my weapons before I go…"

Komaru: "That reminds me, we are going to encounter a lot of dangerous monsters so I recommend we suit up with weapons before we go. Really why didn't you have weapons when you talked to the Imperal Knights?"

Byakuya: "I thought they would simply listen to our demands"

Komaru: "I see"

(Aoi returned with two knives)

Aoi: "I'm ready"

Komaru: "Now we need to get to the weapon shop and buy weapons for Chihiro and Byakuya"

(We headed to the Lower Quarter Weapons Store)

Shop Owner: "Choose anything you like. We have plenty of weapons here"

Chihiro: "Hmmmm…"

Byakuya: "I would like this spear please"

Komaru: "I see you are the type of person who likes spears. I am more of a swords person myself"

Chihiro: "I would like this staff, I am not good at fighting but I do a fair bit about magic spells"

(Both Byakuya and Chihiro paid for their equipment)

Komaru: "Wait a second, did you always have that money on you?"

Byakuya: "We knew that finding Makoto would involve us dealing with monsters so we were planning to spend this money on weapons"

Komaru: "I see, now since everyone here is prepared I say we head out of the City and into one of the towns. My guess is Makoto is working as a knight in one of the northern towns since there has been a lot of conflict there recently"

Chihiro: "All-right then, lead the way"

(We went to the Town Gates the door opened. A wide open space full of monsters…)

End of Danganropa Tales – A Princess and the Pauper


End file.
